Dad's a rockstar so what?
by Onion400
Summary: You'd think a dad thst's a rockstar would be great, not if your Chris Halliwell Wyatt, and that Dad is Leo Wyatt, sometimes teen years really do suck....
1. Chapter 1

**FUCK YOU!**

"**FUCK YOU!** The door slammed, and her eyes flared.

Following this she yanked open the door, that had just been thrown in her face, and followed the storming teenage, from her bedroom. "**CHRISTPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!** You get back here right now!" she demand and a few feet in front of her he stopped.

He could hear his mother's footsteps, he had done it this time, he had gone to far.

Her footsteps where calm, gracefully even, but he new she wouldn't be. He had done it, he had fucked her off big time and now he was going to pay.

She came into sight just below him, although she was smaller, (he taken his father's height,) he was still scared of her, and was trying to stop his shakes from showing his _tough guy_, appearance as she had called it.

She looked up at him, he was trying to look stern, but clearly regretted it, "what you think of your farther, is your business, but I will not…"

"But," he quickly hushed his interruption.

"**BUT,**" she re-began forcefully, "I will not hear a single bad word against him, while you are in my house! Do you understand?"

"Yes mum," he looked to the floor.

"Now you will be visiting him while he's in the state, and you will try to be nice to each other, he mad ea big effort to get so much time here while on his tour, and the least you could do is show a little niceness towards him…. Understand me?"

"Yer whatever," he said walking away finally, his eyes where glazed with tears, but he wasn't going to let her see it, he liked her knowing as little as possible, and that was how it was going to be, until he decided otherwise.

She hated it when they thought, especially when it was over hi. the many times she had thought about that night, how she should of said, _no thanks_, or _it's ok_. Or even just agree to go for the drinks like her sisters, but she hadn't and this was what she had in return.

She would swop the night for anything, if it hadn't been for the one thing, which had kept her with him for so long. Chris. She loved him with all her heart, and sometimes thought that maybe she loved him with the love she had for his farther, but that was never going to happen, and she knew it. So she turned back to the kitchen, ready to start the day, hoping Chris would forgive her one-day, and see why she still loved Leo, weather or not he loved her back.

_Well that's the first chapter please review thank you. _


	2. Mother’s come first, before brothers

Okay thank you for the reviews, and no it will not be insestual it was just trying to make the point of how much alike he and his farther where. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.

**Mother's come first, before brothers. **

I sat on the backseat of the bus, the usual happened I listened to my MP3 player. As the people, that's what I call them, they walk by and wave, say hi, and try to make conversation. Although like every other day I ignore them.

I'm not unpopular, probably one of the most popular guys in school, they girls want to date me. But I don't know why, my hair is thick and long, but always untidy. I wear a pair of old converses, which faded long ago. Jeans with more holes than cheese, and usually old music t-shirts from tours at P3. I'm not mussely, but no guys will stat fight with me. I'm not funny, but people will laugh at me.

They think I believe all they do, but I know why it is. My Dad's Leo Wyatt, or at least he is biologically, which sometimes not shore about. Because to be honest I look more like my Mum, but she insists he was there for my conception as well.

But still they know that, (that he's my dad not that he was at my conception, Fuck no!) An when you got a parent, even if he is a bastard, who is a international rock star, having a normal life is always a bit tricky. If people aren't badgering you for gossip and freebies, they want to meet him, or be your friend, even if they're just false.

To be honest although I'm pretty popular, I've only got about 10 real mates. There are my cousins of course, Polly, Patrick, (there on Aunt Phoebe's side.) An then there's Paula, al though we call her Paul, (on my Aunt Paige's side.) Wyatt my older bother of course, Mark, he's like my best mate and we where mates as babies, although he's called Briggs, (Mark Briggs see?) An his lil sister Katy, an then Katy my other mate, who I will admit I'm a little bit obsessed with, according to Briggs that is, Bianca.

Finally the bus ride is over, as I get off the music still playing in my head, people say hi and invite me to parties, some I'll go to others I wont bother. I don't care, doesn't really affect me either way.

I walk on, into the crowds, people still talk to me, none of them realise I'm not listening; I just seem to float as the crowds carry me where I want to be.

But then suddenly, as though God has just popped down and is walking though our school corridors, the mass of people parts in two, I'm impressed but not too much, I know what's happening. Slowly he comes into view, and I smile. It's him.

His short blonde hair, and height, as well as broadness seems to be a sign as not to mess with him, It was either that or that he was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Wyatt, (I know a bad name, that's why we both drop the Wyatt, well he just drops the 2nd one obviously.)

An by being my big brother, the first son of the world famous rock star Leo Wyatt, so if I think my life is bad his is worse, although he likes it.

He walks up to me, the whole of the cheerleading squad behind him, they all want to date him, I know sad. But he's my big brother, jock but I got to love him.

He smiles back as he sees me, and waltz's up to me, sad I know.

"Hay," he says, suddenly the corridor starts again, although the girls all try to look busy behind him, as though they aren't really waiting for him.

"Alright?" I reply, I've got to tell him but how is more difficult than you could imagine Like me he loves mum dearly, and well unlike me gets on with Dad. An if he found out that he had sworn at there mum, well it wasn't a pretty picture let's put it that way. But what would have been worse, was if he had found out in a month or more time, then he would be dead for not telling him.

"Yer, why?"

"Nothing," I try to answer not as though I'm guilty as sin. "How was last night?" I ask referring to the fact he had gone to a gig out of town, although mum had thought he had been at Steve's "studying," although Chris was pretty shore she knew the truth.

"Yer it was good," Chris was shuffling now, he could feel his older brothers eyes boring into him, "why what happened at home?" he asked as though reading Chris's mind.

"Me and Mama had a fight," Wyatt said nothing he wanted more, he knew there was more, "and I told her to Fuck off." As soon as the words left his mouth, Wyatt's hand was around his throat and sliding him up the nearby locker.

"His hand is controlled, but I know if it had to he would, "if you ever do that again, I swear to God…. I wont be responsible for my actions." The hand releases I fall down crumpled, and He walks of without another word.

I grab my stuff, and follow suite, trying to get to homeroom, although now not only are they trying to be my friend, there trying to give me sympathy for something they don't understand.

Please review.


	3. Pop goes the bubble

_Sorry about length, and thank you for reviews please keep doing so. _   
Pop goes the bubble 

I'm called into the office of Baker High School, I still hate this place as much as I hated it when I was a teenager, and had to attend its prison like teachings. But now it was worse, not only was there most of the old teachers and headmaster, but on top her lovely x-husband was memorialised here.

Thanks to him too being a x student of its halls, (somehow they had never met here though,) he had 17 years previously donated money for a whole knew music wing, and now had a lovely picture of his happy face opening the new wing in the office.

For a moment Piper stepped up to it, she was use to the wait that came with seeing Mr. Darling, it was just like when her Grams had come in for her and her sisters'.

He seemed to take his time, calling you in as though it was a life or death situation, but then choosing to make you wait for him in the school office, until he decided to call you to his office, where once again he would put you though the torture of waiting.

Due to this series of repeated events she had endured since her sons attending the school, she knew she had many more minutes waiting.

She looked at the picture, Leo was younger, his hair glossy blonde, nicely cut into a sort of quiff. Although the unlikeness of it, but it actually suited him, then again it had been her to make the final decision.

He was wearing a pinstriped black suite, with silver accessories, and a light blue shirt. That had been when they where still together, just in the background you could make out two figures, one was a dark haired women, herself. The other a small pink coloured blob in her arms, Wyatt at a year old.

That had been taking just before the end, she thought. Chris hadn't even been born, and everything seemed perfect, and then the bubble burst.


End file.
